Destruct And Serve
Description Mission Easter Egg - 88MPH Easter Egg. To collect the Easter egg in this mission, you need to blow up the sporty looking car, or to be more precise, the silver one. Step 1: Jump forward towards the building, and go to the left. Start of by using the Bazooka to destroy the TNT on the left side of the building. Step 2: Once again, jump forward towards the building. Use the Bazooka to destroy the TNT in the middle of the building. Step 3: Again, jump towards the building, and go to the right. Destroy the TNT on the right side of the building, using the Bazooka. Step 4: Use an Air Strike to attack the one of the TNT’s that is on the roof of the building. You might want to try and get the blast to attack Agent Dunst, as well. Agent Dunst should be killed in this blast. Step 5: Use a Jet Pack to get to the second TNT found one the roof. Destroy it using a Bazooka. Step 6: Again, use a Jet Pack to get to the third TNT that is found on the roof. Destroy it with a Bazooka. Step 7: If you have been following this guide word for word, the worm you are now using should be near Agent Hood. Collect the Super Sheep in the crate, and use it to kill Agent Hood. Step 8: The next worm should be near Agent Aston. Kill him with a Sheep. Step 9: Go forward, and attack Agent Diamond with Dynamite. Step 10: Attack Agent Dennis with Dynamite. You may have to use a Jet Pack to fly up to him. Step 11: Attack Agent Chesh with a Bazooka. Step 12: Finish off Agent Chesh with the Bazooka. If you completed the mission in less than 8 minutes, and collected the 88MPH Easter Egg, you will have earned 1040 coins for that mission! Cutscene G- Let's get this job done and FAST! - You need to take that building out... - By exploiting the weak points. - There may be more that we don't know of. P- (Worm 1) Agents? What about agents? - (Worm 2) Errrm, just a couple. - (Worm 1) What do you mean "just a couple"? - (Worm 2) Well there's one. - And there's another one. - (Worm 1) Just a couple eh? - (Worm 2) Hang on. I'm not finished yet... - There's another two there. - And another one on the roof somewhere. - (Worm 1) I hate you! - (Worm 2) I know. (Cutscene ends, and battle commences.) ''- That's the building gone... - Time to deal with those Agents! ''(After all enemy worms are defeated, the ending cutscene begins.) M- Well done, students! - Our field trip has been a success! P- (Worm 1) WOW! What an amazing field trip! - (Worm 2) INCREDIBLE! (Worm 2 starts laughing.) M- We've learnt many great things... - Now let's get out of here! E- (Worm 1) STOP RIGHT THERE! - (Worm 2) YOU'RE GOING NOWHERE! - (Worm 3) WE KNOW WHAT YOUR GAME IS! M- Errrr... P- (Worm 1) What are they on about? M- I have no idea... - Good job I brought the Time Machine! - What we should do is... - Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! (Cutscene ends.) (Cimatic cutscene begins.) M-alright... -Quickly! Before those agents get a hold of us! *time machine goes to the past* M- alright, everybody out. M-(exits time machine) -Gah!... whu... EYAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! E- (archers fire arrows) M-alright! Course of action... RRRUUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!! (Cimatic cutscene ends.) Category:Campaign/Story Category:Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Worms: Ultimate Mayhem